


Painting

by yoomivs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry in advance, M/M, artist, painter akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomivs/pseuds/yoomivs
Summary: an au where Akaashi Keiji is a famous painter and also the japan’s wing spiker’s boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou."akaashi, why do you paint me all the time?""I just love painting you.""so I wouldn’t forget how beautiful you are."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t execute this quite well but I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic!

“keiji! make sure to come to my match and watch me play!” bokuto shouted, akaashi looked at his boyfriend and softly smiled at him “of course, I’ll never miss one of my boyfriend’s match.” akaashi said, his smile not faltering.

bokuto stared lovingly at the sight of his boyfriend, just looking at akaashi could make bokuto’s day better “I’m going to go now keiji! I’ll be waiting for you!” bokuto beamed, akaashi gave a small wave and bokuto left.

when bokuto was out of akaashi’s sight, the black haired boy sighed and went upstairs, he opened a door and slowly peak inside the room, his eyes scanned all over the room, art supplies was scattered around the floor, his eyes stop on a certain canvas of an unfinished art, he carefully went to the canvas and slowly took it in his hands.

it was an unfinished painting of bokuto in a park on their first date, akaashi examined the painting with a smile on his face, bokuto was smiling widely while putting out his left arm, akaashi remembered this moment vividly like it happened yesterday.

bokuto was happily calling akaashi’s name, telling him to hold his hand with a smile, his eyes sparkling with joy, akaashi held bokuto’s hand that fits perfectly to his hand.

they weren’t even in the first name basis at that time, akaashi laughed at the cute memory that he will forever treasure, he look at the clock and then look back at the painting “I still have time to finish this.” akaashi mumbled to himself, he went to the table and took the polaroid picture with him.

he sat down on his chair and started grabbing paint tubes, after getting the stuff he needed, he looked at the polaroid picture of bokuto making sure to remember every small detail of the image and carefully started dabbing paint on the canvas.

when he finished the painting, he looked at the portrait and was satisfied of the outcome, akaashi put down his brush and averted his gaze to the clock.

akaashi have an hour to get ready for bokuto’s volleyball match, he dusted his shirt and stood up, he glanced back at the now finished painting while a smile was slowly making it’s way on his face.

akaashi wore a grey turtle neck and paired it up with black pants, he then wore a black coat that reaches his ankles on top of it, he took his glasses and look at himself in the mirror, pleased on how he looks, akaashi head downstairs to the kitchen, he put the onigiri on a box container and sealed it in, akaashi put his shoes on and left the house, not forgetting to lock the door.

-

he arrived at the stadium and saw a lot of people either talking or just sitting around, he walked to the guard and asked where the japan’s national men volleyball team locker room is, the guard looked at him and immediately recognized it was akaashi, bokuto’s boyfriend.

the guard told him the directions and akaashi thanked him as he slightly bowed, he then started making his way at the locker room, his shoes echoed throughout the hallway.

akaashi was quite well known, both as a painter and being the japan wing spiker’s boyfriend, it doesn’t bother him though, akaashi might not show it but he does like that people know him for being bokuto’s boyfriend.

when he was in front of the locker room, he knocked three times and waited for someone to answer “oh? hi akaashi-san!” hinata exclaimed, akaashi just gave the tangerine boy a small smile.

“do you know where-“ akaashi was cut off by someone screaming, making him astonished “hey hey hey! akaashi? you mean keiji right hinata?!” when akaashi heard that honey-like enthusiastic voice his smile immediately widens as he felt his heart rate accelerating.

bokuto peaked at the door and saw his boyfriend which made his heart leap out of his chest due to the amount of happiness that is rushing on his body “keiji, you really did come!” bokuto yelled happily and hugged the boy in front of him.

akaashi wrap his arms on bokuto’s waist while nuzzling his head on bokuto’s shoulder “koutarou, I bought you some onigiri.” akaashi said while letting go at the hug as he lifted up the box container in front of bokuto.

bokuto happily thanked akaashi while placing a kiss on the other boy’s cheek and went back inside with a blushing akaashi following behind him.

“can ya not do pda here? it’s disgusting.” atsumu stated, looking at the couple weirdly, clearly bothered by the affectionate act “you do pda with sakusa everytime atsumu, do you hear us complaining about it? no.” ushijima bluntly stated, not even sparing a glance at the blonde haired boy.

“you don’t have to be so blunt about it ushijima!” atsumu yelled in embarrassment at ushijima but the olive haired boy didn’t even care a bit “don’t involve me with your shits.” sakusa threateningly said while he glared at the two boys “but you still do it though.” hoshiumi replied at sakusa’s remark.

bokuto was just staring at akaashi who was chatting with kageyama while munching on the onigiri that was made by his boyfriend, they’ve been together for almost 5 years now and bokuto’s love for akaashi blooms even more each day when his with him.

akaashi was beautiful, his pleasing green eyes, perfect shaped pink lips, his soft hands that bokuto wants to hold everytime, everything about akaashi is just— perfect.

“the game is about to start, we should all go now.” hoshiumi stated, akaashi stood up from his seat and looked at bokuto “I will be going now koutarou.” bokuto nodded at him and hugged akaashi once again, they both waved good bye at each other and akaashi left the room.

akaashi’s eyes sparkles whenever he sees bokuto’s spikes, he do wish that he was still the one who’s tossing for bokuto, akaashi made himself comfortable in the seat and soon the match started.

-

“that feels great! we won again!” bokuto said, enthusiasm lingered around his voice “hey keiji, we don’t really have volleyball matches in the next two months.” bokuto paused and looked at akaashi shyly.

“I wanna go on many dates with you as much as I can.” akaashi’s eyes widened, he covered his face with his hand while blushing madly, a smile forming on his pinkish lips.

“keiji, are you okay? was that too much? I’m so-“ bokuto was cut off by a soft pair of lips crashing into his, bokuto’s eyes widen from the sudden contact but soon melted onto the kiss.

this wasn’t new, they’ve kissed many times now but, why does it feel like this one is more different than the others? it feels rather more— special.

akaashi let go of the kiss and looked down at the ground shyly “you talk too much, of course I want to dork.” akaashi mumbled quietly under his breath, but bokuto was still able catch what he said.

his eyes beamed in happiness, he gently grab akaashi’s small body and hugged him, akaashi buried his blushing face onto bokuto’s chest while hugging the boy back, bokuto laughed at akaashi’s cute reaction and hugged him more, longing for akaashi’s warmth.

they stayed like that for a few minutes, just appreciating the peaceful silence surrounding the both of them, the pretty colors of orange and yellow of the sky making the scene heartwarming and ethereal, they let go from the hug and both of them shyly look away from each other.

“we should go home, I’m cooking you dinner.” akaashi covered his face once again, shyness taking over his body, there is no denying the fact that akaashi was finding bokuto cute.

“koutarou! dinner is ready!” akaashi yelled, bokuto went to the table and sat down with akaashi, “thank you for the food!” both of them started eating their meals, bokuto looked at akaashi with his puff cheeks, akaashi laughed softly at his cute boyfriend.

“koutarou, slow down.” akaashi said, bokuto complied and ate slowly “hey so keiji.” when akaashi heard his name being called, he looked up from his food and stared at bokuto, waiting for him to continue.

“we should go on a date tomorrow.” bokuto happily said “sure, where do you want to go?” akaashi asked the boy, bokuto held his chin and pretended to think “I won’t tell you.” bokuto stick out his tongue at akaashi, the black haired boy sighed and put on a smile on how dorky bokuto can be.

-

akaashi woke up from his slumber and stifled a yawn, the sun was shining through the white curtains, blinding him due to the brightness of the sun, he look at the place beside him expecting bokuto to be there, but to his dismay, the spot was empty.

akaashi arch his brow and looked around the room to find any sign of the owl like boy but there’s nothing, while akaashi was on a daze, he heard someone calling him downstairs, knowing already who it was, he smiled and head downstairs.

he peaked inside the kitchen and saw bokuto cooking breakfast, bokuto felt someone looking at him so he look at the door and saw akaashi peaking cutely in the door frame.

bokuto put on his big smile and motioned akaashi to sit on the table, akaashi went inside the kitchen and sat down on a seat.

akaashi let out a yawn again and bokuto looked over at the boy “are you still tired?” bokuto asked, akaashi groggily looked back at bokuto “yeah but I’m not that tired, why are you up so early koutarou?” akaashi asked.

bokuto put down all of the foods at the table and sat down in front of akaashi “well we have a date right?” bokuto sheepishly said, akaashi just smiled and they started eating breakfast.

“why do we have to wear something so simple and why do you have a duffle bag with you?” at this point, akaashi really doesn’t know where they’re going “just trust me with this one keiji!” bokuto grabbed akaashi’s hand and they both went outside.

-

akaashi got even more confused when they ended up in front of the japan’s national men’s volleyball team gymnasium “koutarou, am I even allowed to be here?” akaashi hesitately followed bokuto inside the gym.

“don’t worry, you’ll be fine keiji!” they went to the locker room and bokuto told akaashi to change into his volleyball clothes, akaashi just nodded and change into his clothes, after changing their clothes and shoes, they both went back inside the gym.

bokuto took a volleyball from the cart and went to akaashi “can you toss for me akaashi?” bokuto asked, using akaashi’s last name like how he used to call him in high school.

akaashi’s eyes widened in shock but soon smiled and nodded, he felt like he was back in high school, just normal students who were into volleyball.

“it’ll be nice to toss for you once again bokuto-san.”

-

“that was fun!” bokuto exclaimed, holding akaashi’s small hand while swinging it back and forth “yeah it was.” akaashi agreed, bokuto looked at him with a spark of curiosity in his eyes “do you miss tossing for me keiji?” akaashi looked back at him and just smiled at him.

“of course I do, the way you call me akaashi back then was adorable.” akaashi admitted, letting out a chuckle, bokuto blushed on how cute akaashi’s laugh is, he looked away and akaashi looked at him, confused on why he looked away.

“are you okay koutarou?” akaashi asked, a hint of worry was heard in his voice “yeah I’m fine keiji!” akaashi raised his brow but shrug it off anyway, “keiji.” akaashi hummed “can we cuddle?” bokuto asked, akaashi just laughed and nodded his head while holding bokuto’s hand tighter, afraid to let him go.

akaashi was laying down with a sleeping big owl on his arms, surprisingly, bokuto falls asleep quite fast, as soon as they laid down on the bed bokuto was already fast asleep, akaashi laughed at how cute bokuto looked, he softly touched bokuto’s hair, gently stroking it making it into a messy bed hair.

akaashi was about to fall asleep when someone rang the doorbell, akaashi remove himself from bokuto’s hold and went to the front door downstairs, he lazily open the door and yawned, he look at the door and saw all of the members of the japan’s volleyball team.

yaku smacked atsumu’s head “we told you not to disturb them dumb shit.” the short boy gave akaashi an apologetic look “but you guys agreed on doing this yaku.” the blonde boy said, yaku glared at atsumu as he kicked the boy “excuse me? you bought us here.” yaku rolled his eyes, ignoring the blonde’s whining.

“sorry for coming here, atsumu dragged us here.” aran said and bowed at the boy in front of him, akaashi just waved his hands, saying it was fine as he smiled at them “what do you guys need?” akaashi asked them.

“we messaged bokuto if he wants to go out with us but he didn’t replied to any of our messages so we came here.” atsumu said to akaashi “I didn’t agreed on coming, I can’t believe I have to be in a crowded place full of germs.” sakusa grumpily mumbled with a disapproving look.

“omi omi! stop being dramatic!” atsumu put his arm around sakusa’s shoulder, sakusa sharply glared at atsumu that slowly turned into a disgusted look, sakusa sprayed atsumu with alcohol.

“is bokuto asleep?” kageyama questioned, akaashi sighed tiredly and nodded “I’ll wake him up for you guys, I’ll be right back.” he then made his way upstairs to their room once again.

akaashi went to bokuto and gently shake his body to wake him up “koutarou, your teammates are here.” akaashi expected bokuto to wake up already but instead he got pulled into another hug.

“just a little more keiji.” koutarou mumbled groggily, burying his face onto akaashi’s chest, he can feel the heat slowly rising on his cheeks, he smiled and stroke bokuto’s back.

“you have to get up koutarou, your friends are waiting for you.” akaashi said, attempting to wake him up again, bokuto groaned and sat up while yawning “keiji, can you tell them to wait for me?” bokuto said while standing up.

“okay, I’ll tell them, don’t worry.” akaashi also stood up and gave bokuto a peck on the cheek and head downstairs.

-

“he said to wait for him, please come inside while you wait for koutarou, make yourself at home.” akaashi open the door wider for them to get in.

they all sat at the couch, either talking or just in their phones, akaashi went to the kitchen and bought a tray of glasses and water, he set the tray at the table and went upstairs.

he opened the door to their room and saw bokuto wearing his shirt, akaashi went to bokuto and fixed his hair.

“you never change your hairstyle huh?” akaashi chuckled “I like this hairstyle keiji!” bokuto beamed “your hairstyle is cute koutarou.” akaashi complimented him and laughed.

“go, the others are waiting downstairs, make sure to put the tray in the kitchen please.” koutarou bid goodbye to akaashi, not forgetting to place a peck on akaashi’s cheek.

akaashi was now left alone in the quiet house, he sighed tiredly and went upstairs to his studio.

he opened the door and went to take a new canvas, he only have a few canvas left and he need some new paint tubes, he decided to go and buy new art supplies later since he also needed to buy groceries.

he grab some paint tubes and squeeze the right amount of paint in the squared art tray, he placed the canvas in the canvas standee and started painting another piece.

-

after he was done doing the piece he look at the time and saw it was 5 pm, he stood up and put all the stuff on their places, he left the canvas there to dry and left the room.

he opened his instagram and checked his dms if there are any new commissions and there were none, he shrugged and just went to change his clothes, after changing his clothes to a decent outift, he locked the doors and went to the mall to buy some stuff.

akaashi went inside the art store where he always buy art supplies, he bowed at the owner and went to grab a few paint tubes and took three new canvas, he put all of his items at the counter and paid for everything, he thanked the owner and grab all of the paper bags and left.

he went to the grocery store and bought all of the things he needed, akaashi wanted to cook bokuto’s favorite food so he also bought meat, he paid for all of his groceries and left the store, akaashi was about to leave the mall when someone pat his shoulder, with a slightly shock look, he turned around and saw konoha.

“konoha, how are you?” akaashi asked while he gave a warm smile to the boy in front of him, konoha smiled back at akaashi “well I’m fine, how about you? how are you and bokuto?” konoha asked.

“well we’re doing fine, we live under the same roof now.” akaashi laughed, konoha’s eyes wandered around akaashi’s hands and saw a lot of paper bags, it seems like akaashi is having a hard time to carry all of it.

“I’ll help you carry those.” akaashi was about to decline konoha’s offer but konoha already took two paper bags from his hand, akaashi bowed at konoha as a sign of thanking him, they both walked together while they both catch up on each other.

konoha used to like akaashi back then and akaashi knew that but his heart was already set for someone else, despite not having mutual feelings for each other, konoha and akaashi stayed as close friends, never once they felt awkward to each other even when konoha confessed his feelings to akaashi.

-

akaashi was cooking at the kitchen when he suddenly heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, he smiled knowing that bokuto just came home.

bokuto went to akaashi and back hugged him, akaashi look over at his shoulder and saw a sulking bokuto “why are you sulking koutarou?” akaashi turned off the stove and turn around to face him.

bokuto sulked and buried his face on akaashi’s shoulder “you won’t leave me right?” bokuto asked, a hint of worry was heard in his voice, akaashi chuckled, bokuto sound like a child that’s afraid to lose his mom.

“of course not, what makes you think I’ll leave you dork?” akaashi smiled at him, bokuto remove his face from akaashi’s shoulder and look at him in the eye “I saw you with konoha.” bokuto sulked even more after he said that, akaashi just laughed and gently held bokuto’s face and pulled him in a kiss.

akaashi let go from the kiss and ruffled bokuto’s hair “I only love you koutarou, I cooked you some meat, we should eat now.” bokuto’s eyes sparkled at the mention of meat and immediately went to take a seat.

akaashi just laughed at bokuto and they both started eating.

-

their 5th anniversary was next month, bokuto thought of things that he could possibly do for akaashi, he frustratedly ruffled his hair, slouching on the chair as nothing came onto his mind.

he wanted this one to be special, something that akaashi would never forget, he wanted to let akaashi know that he will always be the one he loves and admired.

“kou, if you need me, just come inside my studio, I’ll be doing some work.” akaashi didn’t spare a glance at bokuto and just went upstairs to his studio.

bokuto tilted his head while he frowned, his eyes never leaving the place akaashi left, he played with his phone, bothered by akaashi’s unusual behaviour, he started to think of possibilities that could upset akaashi.

akaashi doesn’t look bothered, a smile wasn’t present in his face, is he stressed? bokuto felt uncertain so he went upstairs to check up on akaashi.

he slowly opened the door and peaked inside the room, he saw akaashi painting a piece, in bokuto’s eyes, akaashi look so peaceful and quiet yet beautiful as he gently dabbed on the canvas, covering the boring white and filling it with colorful colors that brings life.

bokuto smiled and decided not to bother the black haired boy, he quietly closed the door so akaashi wouldn’t lose his focus, bokuto went to their shared bedroom and plopped himself on the soft mattress, he closed his eyes and let the silence engulf him.

the only thing that could be heard in the room is bokuto’s shallow breathing and his heart beating into a melodic tune, he sat up from his place and at the corner of his eye, he could see a picture frame from the shelf that looks like it was left untouch, he took it into his hands and looked at the picture.

it was the picture of him and akaashi, both of them looked so happy in the picture, smiles was plastered on their faces as their eyes stared at each other, as if their the only people in the world.

bokuto thought he didn’t deserved akaashi, bokuto cannot deny that the black haired boy was the definition of perfect and ethereal that deserve someone better than him.

he gently brushed his fingers on the frame while looking at it lovingly, his small smile not faltering a bit.

bokuto put the frame back to it’s place and sat on the bed, he felt empty without akaashi’s presence on the room, his heart longing for warmth, he just wish that akaashi wasn’t busy.

as if god heard bokuto’s prayers, akaashi quietly entered their bedroom, his emerald eyes was searching the room for bokuto, when he found him, his eyes slightly sparkled.

he walked to bokuto and just let himself fall onto bokuto’s chest, bokuto carried akaashi and leaned on the head board of the bed as he sat up, he put akaashi on his lap and akaashi leaned on bokuto’s shoulder while he wrap his arms around bokuto’s waist.

they sat in silence, appreciating each other’s presence, bokuto strummed akaashi’s back gently while occasionally playing with his soft black locks that bokuto can play for hours.

after a few moments of silence, bokuto quietly called akaashi’s name, gaining the attention of the boy “akaashi.” the black haired boy hummed, not looking at bokuto.

“why do you paint me all the time?” akaashi’s emerald eyes suddenly met with yellow ones that he admired and loved, akaashi formed a small smile while leaning more at bokuto’s touch.

“I just love painting you.” akaashi paused.

“so I wouldn’t forget how beautiful you are.” 

bokuto’s heart fluttered, his slow melodic heartbeat was now replaced with a fast heartbeat thumping loudly, his eyes never leaving akaashi’s alluring emerald eyes that never fails him to take his breath away, bokuto blushed madly while snuggling his face onto akaashi’s shoulder to hide his blushing face, this little action made the black haired boy let out a small chuckle.

never in a million years that he thought akaashi would love him back, the person he loves so dearly is in his arms now and he hopes that this moment will last forever.

their hearts beating in sync as it increases it’s pace, beating for each other and longing fo each other’s love, they stayed in that position for a few minutes, bokuto was just enjoying the warmth when he suddenly heard quiet and soft snores coming from the boy.

bokuto can feel akaashi’s breath tickling him on his neck, bokuto smiled at the sight of a sleeping akaashi on his arms, he carefully laid down akaashi on the bed, making sure not to wake him up, he puts akaashi’s head on his arm and akaashi snuggled closer to bokuto, the grey haired boy put his arm around akaashi’s petite body and slowly fell asleep.

-

bokuto woke up from the sunlight passing through to their white curtains, he squinted his eyes and yawned, he could feel a weight on his arm, his eyes looked at the place beside him, there is akaashi, sleeping quietly under bokuto’s touch.

he laid back down and stared at the ceiling blankly, he slightly flinched when he felt akaashi shift, he looked down at the boy and smiled “good morning keiji.” akaashi look up while trying to adjust his sight, he smiled back at bokuto “good morning koutarou.”

“hey keiji, can we go somewhere please.” bokuto looked at akaashi while whining, it was obvious that bokuto wanted to spend more time with akaashi, however, akaashi just seems so busy the whole week, “sorry koutarou, I have something to do, I’m quite busy, maybe next time kou okay?” akaashi gave an apologetic smile and pat bokuto’s head.

akaashi left bokuto on their room all alone, bokuto sighed and just went to take a shower.

bokuto wore his clothes and went to akaashi’s studio, he quietly opened the door and peered over the door, the room was slightly dark, the little sunlight that went through the soft curtains being the only source of light of the room.

bokuto’s presence went unnoticed as akaashi was too engrossed at his art work, he decided to just leave the boy alone and go to the mall to buy some stuff.

akaashi stretched his arms, looking up at the ceiling when his eyes passed by the clock on the wall, he spend way too much time on his art work, he stood up from his seat and put the painting on the shelves.

he looked around the house for bokuto but akaashi did not see him anywhere, this cause akaashi to grow worried for him, he took out his phone from his pocket and texted bokuto.

from: keiji 

[ kou, where are you?]

koutarou :

[ oh keiji! I just went in the mall! ]

akaashi sighed in relief knowing bokuto was just doing some shopping for some odd reasons.

keiji :

[ just come home safely okay? ]

koutarou :

[ okay!!! dw I’ll be back home soon hihi. ]

akaashi smiled at how enthusiastic bokuto is, he turned off his phone and just watch some movies while waiting for bokuto to come home.

-

a month had passed, akaashi and bokuto spend together quite a lot but for the past week, akaashi always rejects bokuto on coming more dates with him cause his busy, this made bokuto a bit sad but he was also concerned for akaashi.

akaashi has been overworking himself, going at their bedroom around 12 am and leaving the room as early as 8 am, akaashi even forbid bokuto to come into his studio, saying he was fine and bokuto didn’t have to worry for him, but that didn’t stop bokuto from worrying at all, akaashi is completely shutting himself off by staying in his studio for hours.

today was one of those days, bokuto watched akaashi’s figure after he turn down one of bokuto’s plans the 4th time this week as he quietly closed the door behind him, bokuto frustratedly sighed as he laid back down on the bed, feeling dejected once again.

many thoughts was running inside his mind did I do something wrong? why is akaashi ignoring me? did I upset him? bokuto can’t help but think about this all over again, he was worried for akaashi.

he decided to take a nap and forget about the thoughts for a while cause it was starting to bother him, he stared at the ceiling while the thoughts on his mind didn’t die down.

after hours just staying on his bed, bokuto left the room, walking to the empty hallway, he passed by akaashi who probably came from the kitchen base on the glass of water his holding.

before akaashi can go anywhere, bokuto grab his arm to stop akaashi from walking further, akaashi looked back at him, a questioning look was evident on his face, bokuto looked down on the ground and sighed.

“tell me what’s wrong keiji.” bokuto asked, desperate for an answer “there’s nothing wrong koutarou.” akaashi answered, however, bokuto wasn’t expecting that kind of answer “just tell me keiji! you’ve been turning down all of our plans for the 4th time this week! am I a bother to you?!” bokuto bursted at akaashi.

realizing what he have done, his mouth turned agape, akaashi’s eyes widened in shock but soon turned into an unreadable expression, bokuto’s eyes fills in with regret as he slowly let go of akaashi’s arm, he looked away, refusing to look at akaashi.

“it’s a misunderstanding bokuto listen—“ bokuto just left, not letting akaashi to finish his sentence, he wanted some time alone, akaashi was left in the hallway all alone, he sighed, making his way back to his studio.

the boy walked back to their room, as soon as he went inside the quiet room, he laid down on the bed, extremely guilty and confused, they never fought before, this was the first time, he smacked both of his cheeks as he slowly breathed, calming himself down, he wanted to forget everything, he closed his eyes as he slowly fell into slumber.

-

bokuto woke up around midnight, he expected akaashi to be asleep beside him by now, but to his disappointment, he found it empty. bokuto stretched his arms and decided to go downstairs to get water.

when bokuto went downstairs, it was really dark but bokuto barely even cared, his attention was caught by a figure sleeping on the couch, his curiosity took over him so he went to the couch with quiet steps, forgetting about getting a glass of water.

bokuto peaked at the face of the figure and saw it was akaashi sleeping soundly, bokuto smiled sadly as he remembered what happened a few hours ago, he laid down beside akaashi and the other boy immediately shifted closer to bokuto.

akaashi turned his back, not facing the other boy, bokuto pulled akaashi to his chest, missing akaashi’s touch and warmth “I’m sorry.” bokuto mumbled quietly under the dark night as his smile dropped “it’s okay koutarou.” akaashi suddenly spoke making the other boy shock, he was not expecting an answer.

even akaashi forgave him already, he can’t help but feel the guilt that was creeping up to him, bokuto gave the small boy nape kisses, akaashi felt ticklish and giggled quietly.

a smile was slowly forming on bokuto’s face when he heard akaashi let out a soft giggle, akaashi faced bokuto and gently cupped bokuto’s cheeks as he pulled the boy’s face for a kiss, bokuto responded to the kiss and held akaashi’s hand.

akaashi pulled away from the kiss and smiled, pecking bokuto’s soft lips one last time “hey keiji, you should go back to sleep.” bokuto said, akaashi just shaked his head as a no “I don’t feel sleepy anymore, wanna watch a movie?” akaashi looked at bokuto, waiting for his answer, bokuto yawned and just nodded.

both of them we’re huddled up on the blanket as their eyes was glued on the movie, they just sat in silence, words we’re not exchange on the both of them, the air surrounding them was comfortable.

bokuto’s eyes went down on his hands, anxiously playing with them, he called out akaashi’s name, not looking up as he was too shy to look at him “keiji.” akaashi looked at him, waiting for him to continue “you love me right?” bokuto fiddled with his fingers.

akaashi’s eyes softened, he can’t ignore the guilt lingering on his back as if it was hunting him, akaashi hugged his knees while he faced the bright screen of the television again “yes, I really love you, I want to stay by your side for as long as I can so don’t forget me.” his attention was yet again averted to bokuto, silently staring at each other, akaashi gave the boy a small yet genuine smile.

“please.”

-

bokuto left an hour ago, leaving akaashi at home alone, the boy was painting the last piece he would do for the week, he added a few finishing touches and waited until the paint went dry.

akaashi let out a tired sigh, he sat on the floor and looked at all of the pieces he finished, a look of satisfactory was placed on his face as he smiled.

he was glad that bokuto came into his life, he almost gave up on art but bokuto came and he become his inspiration and motivation when he needed one, without bokuto, he wouldn’t be drawing beautiful pieces now.

bokuto was brighter than any blue sky he ever seen, his mesmerizing yellow owl like eyes that akaashi can’t help but look at it whenever he had a chance to see it.

he decided to take a break and head downstairs to the kitchen, when he arrived at the kitchen, he went to the fridge and took an apple, as he bit onto it he heard the door opened.

he peaked over at the door and saw bokuto, akaashi ran to him and hug him, he could hear bokuto chuckled softly as he put all of the paper bag on the floor to hug the boy back.

they stayed like that for a few minutes and they both pull away, akaashi gave bokuto a peck on the cheek “welcome back, koutarou.” bokuto smiled, he grab akaashi’s waist again and pulled him in a loving kiss.

akaashi melted into bokuto’s touch as he just enjoyed the moment, akaashi could taste the addictive strawberry taste of bokuto’s lips, they both pulled away from the long kiss and quietly panted, they looked at each other and laughed.

-

the next day, akaashi once again spent his time on his studio, bokuto was also spending his time with himself too, both of them were on their own worlds like they suddenly forgotten each other’s existence.

their 5th anniversary was tomorrow and akaashi was looking forward for tomorrow, he already prepared his gift for bokuto, akaashi can’t believe that they’ve been together for almost 5 years yet he never once did fall out of love.

akaashi left his studio and went to look for bokuto, he went downstairs and saw bokuto at the couch on his phone, akaashi walked to him and let himself plop on top of bokuto’s body.

bokuto smiled and he put down his phone to hug the boy “are you taking a break?” the boy asked, akaashi nodded as he was enjoying bokuto’s presence.

bokuto was once again fixated on his phone, akaashi was trying to take his attention away from his phone, when he successfully did, bokuto looked at him and he said “can we like meet up with kuroo and kenma?” bokuto smiled at him and nodded as he started to tell their old high school friends to meet up.

-

akaashi and bokuto went to the park side by side, their eyes were trying to find kuroo and kenma, their eyes stop when they saw them waving their hands to catch their attention with smiles on their faces they both went their way to kuroo and kenma.

it was weekends today so they asked permission to the principal of shinzen high if they can visit the gyms, gladly the principal said yes, so they are going to shinzen high right now.

when they arrived at the school, they immediately went to the gym they used when they have training camps, as they went inside the gym, memories were rushing back to them as they felt a hint of nostalgia.

they talk about things that has happened in the four corners of the gym, laughing at some funny memories “we should have invited tsukishima.” kuroo said while bokuto agreed.

“yeah, same goes to hinata.” kenma added, his eyes not leaving his phone “that boy have been really busy with volleyball along with kageyama.” bokuto smiled while he interlocked his hand with akaashi’s soft delicate hands.

“how about you guys? how are you?” kuroo looked at the couple beside him as he tilted his head with a smiled plastered on his face “we’re fine, we live together now and we are really happy.” bokuto smiled happily.

“talking about you guys, your 5th anniversary is tomorrow right?” kenma glanced at the two and they both nodded “well, advance 5th anniversary to you guys!” kuroo greeted the both of them as they thanked him.

bokuto and kuroo head to the front as they chatted while kenma and akaashi stayed at the back, kuroo nudged bokuto and the boy looked at him “do you have everything prepared for tomorrow?” bokuto just stared at him but soon he smiled.

“of course I did, tomorrow will be a special day.” kuroo could hear the sheer happiness in bokuto’s voice, he just chuckled at this “just don’t mess it up bokuto.”

-

bokuto and akaashi bid their goodbyes at them and they soon parted ways, akaashi and bokuto walked in comfortable silence, the sun was slowly setting down, the color of the sky became hues of vibrant colors instead of the blue one.

the air felt cold as winter was coming, bokuto puts his hands on his jacket pockets to make his hands warm, akaashi looked at bokuto’s hand and slowly put inside his hand on bokuto’s pocket and held bokuto’s hand as he felt cold too.

bokuto snapped out of his trance and looked at their hands, he smiled and faced the black haired boy, he gave him a kiss as they let their heads touch at each other, closing their eyes while smiles was forming on their faces.

“you’re my world.”

akaashi giggled and said with pure happiness and love.

“and you’re my star.”

-

the next day came by fast, bokuto woke up from his sleep, looking at the place beside him, it was once again empty, there’s no sign of akaashi, he winced at the sunlight cast upon him, when he stood up from the bed, akaashi called bokuto for breakfast.

hearing that sweet voice made bokuto smiled as his heart instantly filled with happiness, he made his way downstairs and saw akaashi cooking, as bokuto went to the other boy, akaashi turned off the stove and was suddenly got trapped between bokuto’s arms.

he faced him and saw bokuto’s face close to him, akaashi blushed and looked down “happy 5th anniversary keiji.” bokuto held akaashi’s chin to make him look at him in the eye, bokuto gave akaashi a peck on the lips and gave akaashi a warm hug, akaashi wholeheartedly smiled at this “happy 5th anniversary koutarou.”

akaashi stayed at his studio once again while bokuto went somewhere, it was around 7 pm, bokuto called akaashi to go to the place where they have their first date.

akaashi happily went to their bedroom and changed his clothes, he grab everything he needed and left the house, as he walked his way there, akaashi can’t help but feel nervous yet excited, he could feel his heart beating in a fast pace like it was gonna burst out of his chest.

akaashi crossed the street, he can’t wait to see bokuto, in the corner of his eye, he could feel a light being illuminated at him, akaashi felt himself freeze in his spot, he somehow can’t move from his place, he looked at the side but he was too late, the car rushed to him and it hit him.

he laid there on the cold ground, pain rushed all over his body, akaashi laid there on his pool of blood, he wanted to keep his eyes open but he can’t take it anymore due to the amount of blood rushing out of him, he slowly closed his eyes, wishing that he could see bokuto smiling one last time.

-

bokuto have been waiting for akaashi to come but it’s been 3 hours and yet there is no sign of the black haired boy, bokuto was starting to get worried until his phone rang, he grab his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

it was from an unknown number, bokuto answered the call “hello?” he spoke first, unsure of what to say “Mr.bokuto, please go to the hospital, I would like to tell you something about mr.akaashi.” bokuto just said he would come and went to the said destination.

bokuto could not ignore the lingering fear and concern in his back, he doesn’t know what to expect, he feels rather lost, he could feel his heart rapidly beating, bokuto shaked his head to remove the negative possibilites that was hunting in his head.

he arrived at the hospital, he went to the room that the person said and knocked on the door, he waited for someone to answer, nervously touching his fingers while he felt anxious, someone opened the door who looks like a doctor, bokuto bowed respectfully and the doctor told him to go inside.

bokuto went inside and the doctor closed the door behind him, he told bokuto to sit down and bokuto just complied, he looked at the doctor, waiting for him to speak up, bokuto can feel the unwanted tense in the air, the other person sighed.

“something happened to mr.akaashi, he was involve in an accident and the police said that the driver was drunk.” the doctor paused, bokuto tugged the hem of shirt as he bit his lip due to the nervousness taking a toll onto him.

“may I ask, is keiji fine now?” bokuto kindly asked, not making his voice sound shaky as much as possible, the doctor sighed once again and told bokuto those three words that he never wanted to hear in his whole life.

“akaashi is gone.” bokuto’s heart sank as he froze in his seat, his mind could not process what the other person said, the doctor looked down, refusing to look at the younger boy’s expression.

“he died because of immense blood loss, his injuries was really fatal, the blood was rushing out of his body too fast.” bokuto could feel his eyes sting with tears as he felt a pang of pain in his heart, he could hear his heart shattering into pieces.

“I’m really sorry for your lost, we tried our best to save him, you could visit him on room 275, he has already been sent to the embalmers so his body is repaired.” bokuto thanked him and left the room.

he slid on the wall as he let out a loud sob that he have been trying to stop from letting out, his tears finally escaping his eyes, he coudn’t careless on his surroundings, all he could think about is akaashi who is now long gone from this world, the pain in his chest was too much for him, he stood up and weakly went to akaashi’s room.

he stared at the door and slowly turned the knob, he opened the door and looked at the bed, he saw akaashi’s lifeless yet peaceful body laying down there, he close the door behind him and made his way to the bed.

seeing him on that bed all pale pained bokuto, he kneeled down on the floor and looked at akaashi, he held akaashi’s hand and gave a peck on it, bokuto can feel tears streaming down on his face once again, seeing akaashi’s body there made him sobbed ever more, today was suppose to be a special day but it seems like everything was turned upside down.

bokuto stayed in that position for a while, tears kept flowing down in his face non-stop.

-

bokuto went home, he didn’t have any strength left in his body, stain of tears was visible on his face, he opened the door and went straight to akaashi’s studio, he went inside the room and opened the light, his eyes looked at all of the paintings in wide shock.

most of the paintings are him and akaashi, he went to touch all of the paintings as he admired the well cooperated colors, his eyes stopped on a beautiful painting, he took it and his eyes glistened with tears as he looked at the painting.

it was when kuroo took a pic of them hugging, a beautiful scenery looking down upon them, he look at the table near at the wall beside akaashi’s shelf where his art supplies are stored, his eyes caught a white envelope in the table, he took it and slowly opened the letter.

Dear Koutarou,

it’s been five years huh? time flies so fast, I’m sorry for the little fight and rejecting all of our dates, it’s just I was busy doing your gifts, which are the paintings in front of you, I wanted to paint our memories together, I hope you know how much you impacted my life, when I was about to give up on art, you suddenly came and you motivate me to continue what I love.

I was super happy to be with you, I love it when we cuddle and when you give nape kisses even if I didn’t asked for it, the way your eyes sparkle whenever you see something you like, your precious smile that I want to see first thing in the morning, you’re just so perfect, I want stay with you until the end, I appreciate every little thing you do to me, so thank you koutarou for coming into my life.

happy 5th anniversary koutarou.

i love you so much.

from,  
keiji

drops of hot tears damp the paper he was holding, he kneeled on the ground as he covered his mouth to muffle his cries, he could feel his chest tighten from the pain his feeling, his vision turning blurry because of his tears, he felt like he can’t breath properly, he wanted to shout all of his pain and sadness right now, today was the day that akaashi won’t suppose to forget.

he patiently waited for akaashi all these years and he thought today was the right time but he was not able to tell akaashi those four words he wanted to say for such a long time.

‘will you marry me?’

bokuto clutched on the ring box as more tears escape his eyes, he gripped on his shirt and felt his heart wrench in pain, bokuto choked on his own tears and stared at the letter which is now wet with all of his tears.

he tiredly went to their room that was full of memories and laid down on the bed, he didn’t bother to change his clothes, exhausted from all the crying and pain, he slowly fell asleep.

bokuto woke up and the first thing he saw was the beautiful blue sky which looks blurry to him, he feels like his in a grass instead of the soft mattress of his bed, when he finally regained his vision, bokuto was faced with akaashi’s face who was smiling at him, his face looks fine like nothing happened to him, bokuto was laying down on akaashi’s lap while akaashi was caressing his face.

akaashi stood up as he lend a hand to bokuto, he took his hand as akaashi pulled him up and akaashi started walking somewhere, seemingly that bokuto has no choice but to follow him.

when they stopped, bokuto looked at the scenery in front of him, standing side by side, the blue sky was looking down at them, akaashi held his hand, bokuto stared at him and immediately felt sadness taking over him.

with the little strength left in his body, bokuto mustered those 3 words he wished he could’ve said to akaashi before he was gone, giving the other boy a weak and small smile.

“i love you.”

akaashi laughed lovingly as tears finally escaped his beautiful eyes, akaashi held bokuto’s cheek with his right hand, while the other hand was holding bokuto’s hand, kissing the tip of his nose, while he said with pure love in his voice.

“i love you too koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you finish this, thank you so much for reading this story! I really enjoyed writing this story, it took me a long time to finish this piece because I keep losing my motivation to write, so I’m really happy that I was able to finish this one!


End file.
